Through the Dark
by swweetdispositionn
Summary: "You promised me you'll stay with me! Even through the darkness Alexandria!" He cried out. "I'm sorry" Where Draco fell in love with a muggle born with a few twist and turns along the way. (Started in 3rd year of Hogwarts)


**A/n: Hello! So this is my first time writing here and I'm trying my best to make this story work. Of course, it wouldn't be great but I hope you take the time to review and read it! And this was set place on their 3rd year in Hogwarts. More information will be on the first chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE AND ALL THIS .**

* * *

Chapter One – The News

* * *

She walks down the hallways, greeting people with a smile or a nod as they pass her. Everyone adored her, they truly adored her, even though she was sorted in the Slytherin house back in her first year but that didn't changed her bubbly and cheerful attitude towards everyone. She didn't want to be sorted in Slytherin, she told that to the sorting hat but no luck, she still got put on the house. She sighs in the thought that she'll still be in Slytherin until she graduates but she push the thought away when she reached her favorite place, the library.

The library was her gateway from everyone, it's her paradise, where she belongs. She walked to her usual seat, a comfy chair, a small table and a big window that shows students running around or passing by. She puts down her bag then continue her way to the Legal Section in the library, which no one mostly goes to. She runs her fingers through the spines of the books as she walks by. Finding the book that catches her eye, she took about four or six books in the process then went back to her usual place.

It was new to her to read laws in the Wizard world, so she took interest and started reading. Putting down the six books and grab the first one, drowning herself on the book. It was 8.15 when the librarian, Irma told her that the library has closed. A frown made up to Alexandria's face as she put the fifth book down, Irma chuckled as she flickered her wand on the books and puts it back to their places. "You still can go back tomorrow dear" Irma said while smiling at Alexandria.

"I would be glad to, see you tomorrow Irma!" Alexandria grins while grabbing her bag and gave her a small hug. The librarian, Irma, became her third mother, being Professor McGonagall her second and her real mother as her first. She always goes to Irma in case she needs some help or someone to talk to when she couldn't find the Professor.

Alexandria went back to her common room, saying the password that every house needs then puts her bag on her dorm then goes to the Great Hall for dinner. She quietly walks to the great hall, knowing that she is late for dinner but she didn't care at all, all she cared about is finishing the book she was reading a few moments ago.

Once she opened the door, everyone looked at her, some with pity and some were hatred, were mostly from her own house, Slytherin. She hung her head down and mutter a 'sorry' and quickly made back to her seat. Once she was walking to where the table is, she heard people calling her a muggle, mudblood or any disgusting word you can ever imagine. The person who always seated right next to her, moved away in disgust and completely ignored Alexandria. She didn't mind at all, she always get that, even in her own house. As she was eating, her owl Snow came flying towards her and dropped a letter. She looked at the owl who landed in front of her earning a smile from Alexandria and gave her a treat and it flew away.

Everyone's attention where on her and that made her more anxious on what the letter is. She opened the letter, from both of her parents and read it.

 _Dear love,_

 _I am so pleased to tell you that I am marrying Adam, the guy I met at the_

 _bar back in London? He knew we were both muggles, as you called it, and your_

 _grandparents didn't accepted me first but look where it got us now, we're getting married_

 _and I am so pleased if you will come to our wedding this Christmas. And_

 _Snow will deliver some new books to your dorm._

 _All the love, Mum x_

A smile plastered on her face as she read it but the kid next to her took and read it aloud. "Hey! give that back!" Alexandria demanded as she tried to get the letter back. "A muggle and a pureblood getting married? How disgusting"One of the student said that made everyone laughed. Only the house of Slytherin was laughing as everyone watched them, even Alexandria quietly. "And a muggle in our house? Now that's purely disgusting" Draco Malfoy snickered then laugh, joining him with his laughter are his friends. "Mudblood!" "Your mother is a gold digger!" "Disgusting" "People like you doesn't deserve to be here!" Hatred and foul words were thrown at her as she sit back down, holding back her tears as everyone in her house teased her and everyone else, watched in pity.

She knew she wasn't the only muggle-born in Hogwarts but it was Slytherin, most purebloods and halfbloods were there and it was rare to find one until Alexandria came along. "Enough!" The headmaster roared that made everyone sit down and became quiet but the whispers continued. The whole dinner was dreadful that she even stayed to help the house elves, at first they declined her offer but no one can resist Alexandria's charm so they gladly welcomed her.

Alexandria tried to clear her mind from what happened, everyone knew that she was a muggle, even Harry Potter himself knew that she was, it's either the people in her house didn't knew or waited for the right moment to throw it on her face. She should happy, her mother is finally getting married, for merlin's sake! She push away her thoughts and went back to the common room.

Once she went inside, she heard people whispering as she passes by them, laughing as they eye her but she ignored them. She puts on a straight face and went to her dorm, seeing her room in a complete mess. Her bed sheets were on the floor and completely torn, the books that Snow delivered to her and other books were torn apart, and the word mudblood written on the wall.

Her visions starts to get blurry as everyone around her kept on laughing and laughing, she grab her wand from her pocket then ran off, vigorously wiping the tears away until she bumped on the monster himself, Malfoy. "Oh look, our little mudblood is crying" He smirked as he saw Alexandria in her vulnerable state. "Get away from me Malfoy" She hissed as she looked at him with her piercing green eyes that Draco took interest in looking at.

"And what would you think I will do that? You'll call mummy the gold digger? Your step-father? Huh? Call Potter then?" He crossed his arms as Alexandria backed away, raging in fury and anger. She then pointed her wand at his direction but everyone laughed. "What? Going to put some charm on me? Muggle-born like your shouldn't deserve magic, you didn't even know how to use one" He laughed and everyone did the same.

"Don't make me Malfoy" She hissed again as her hand gripped on the wand tightly and Draco did the same, pointing his wand at her direction. "Try me Santini" He said. " _Stupefy!"_ She said as she flickered her wand on Malfoy, making him hit the wall and his wand away from his reach. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Alexandria with fear. "Who's next?" She pointed her wand to everyone and they back away. "Tsk" She mutters as she runs away, leaving Draco stunned by what just happened and everyone in fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you like it! sorry for the mistakes though, I'll try my best to do more better on the next chapter! -xo**


End file.
